Forever and Eternity
by xxilovetwilightxx
Summary: This story, is about a mortal named Krystal Anderson, who falls in love with a vampire named Edward Cullen. For their love to survive, they have to survive, the impossible. Remember, this is my FIRST fanfiction. So sorry, if it's not that good.
1. Chapter 1

_**(All, names, and information except the screen names and Krystal, go to Stephenie Meyer, and her Twilight Saga! I do not own anything, other then the name Krystal and the screen names.)**_

_Screen names  
__Edward- VolvoOwner101  
Alice- ShoppingIsMyLifee  
Jasper- UnknownConfederateSoldier245  
Rosalie- 2hot4youu101  
Emmet- GiantTeddyBearIsWhatTheyCallMe  
Bella- a_magnet_for_danger  
Krystal- iloveyouxx_

_**VolvoOwner101 has signed on**__  
__**UnknownConfederateSoldier245 has signed on**__  
__**2hot4youu101 has signed on**__  
__**GiantTeddyBearIsWhatTheyCallMe has signed on  
ShoppingIsMyLifee has signed on**__  
__**a_magnet_for_danger has signed on**_

GiantTeddyBearIsWhatTheyCallMe: Hey Rose! What's upppppp ?  
2hot4youu101: Hey Emm, nothing. you?  
VolvoOwner101: Uh, guys...who's a_magnet_for_danger??  
ShoppingIsMyLifee: I don't know...But..she will respond to you in about..5 seconds.  
a_magnet_for_danger: I'm Bella. and how did you know that?  
ShoppignIsMyLifee: Just a guess. and Hi bella! I'm Alice!!  
VolvoOwner101: Edward. Nice to meet you Bella.  
a_magnet_for_danger: Nice to meet you too Edward.  
UnknownConfederateSoldier245: ......Alice...Um...  
ShoppingIsMyLifee: What Jazz?  
GiantTeddyBearIsWhatTheyCallMe: hey..Bella? Do you like Vampires??  
VolvoOwner101/2hot4youu/ShoppingIsMyLifee/UnknownConfederate- EMMETT!!!!  
GiantTeddyBearIsWhatTheyCallMe: what?!?!  
VolvoOwner101: Shut up!  
GiantTeddyBearIsWhatTheyCallMe: fine, sheeshhh!!!!!  
a_magnet_for_danger: *confused* um..yeah, Vampires are cool...why?  
GiantTeddyBearIsWhatTheyCallMe: Okay, just wondering, so your not freaked about being in a room with a bun-  
Volvo/2hot4youu/Shopping/Confederate: SHUT UP EMMETT!  
GiantTeddyBearIsWhatTheyCallme: FINEE! *mumbles* jerks...  
iloveyouxx has just signed on  
iloveyouxx: Bella?  
a_magnet_for_danger: yeah?  
iloveyouxx: Why did you invite me in here? And who are these people?  
a_magnet_for_danger: I'm not sure who they are, there names are Edward, Alice, Emmett, and the other 2 I have no clue.  
UnknownConfederateSoldier245: Oh yeah, I'm Jasper. Nice to meet ya'll.  
iloveyouxx: Krystal, nice to meet you too.  
2hot4youu101: Rosalie. *yawns* I'm gonna go....I'll talk to you guys later, bye!  
iloveyouxx: Byee.  
_**2hot4youu101 has just signed off**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(All, names, and information except the screen names and Krystal, go to Stephenie Meyer, and her Twilight Saga! I do not own anything, other then the name Krystal and the screen names.)**_

_Screen names_

_Edward- VolvoOwner101  
Alice- ShoppingIsMyLifee  
Jasper- UnknownConfederateSoldier245  
Rosalie- 2hot4youu101  
Emmet- GiantTeddyBearIsWhatTheyCallMe  
Bella- a_magnet_for_danger  
Krystal- iloveyouxx_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**iloveyouxx has signed on**  
**VolvoOwner101 has signed on**  
VolvoOwner101: Oh hey Krystal.  
iloveyouxx: Hey.  
VolvoOwner101: What's up?  
iloveyouxx: Nothing Really, actually waiting for Bella to call me..She had to stay behind at school, because Mike Newton kept asking her questions. So she told me to go on home, then she'll call me. I told her I'd wait...but she told me to just go..so I did.  
VolvoOwner101: Wait..Mike Newton? Do you guys go to Forks High School?iloveyouxx: ....yeah....  
VolvoOwner101: I do too! Were you a new girl this year?  
iloveyouxx: Yepp....  
VolvoOwner101: _**(thinking to himself: ...new girl..krystal..bella...OMG!)**_That's cool.  
iloveyouxx: Yeah, it is. Hey, maybe we could hang out sometime if you go to my school? You seem really nice.  
VolvoOwner101: I really don't think that's a good idea...  
iloveyouxx: Oh....may I ask why not?  
VolvoOwner101: It's just best for the both of us...  
**ShoppingIsMyLifee has signed on**  
VolvoOwner101: Heyy Alice.  
ShoppingIsMyLifee: Hey, Edward. Krystal.  
iloveyouxx: Hey Alice.  
ShoppingIsMyLifee: Edward...  
VolvoOwner101: hmm?  
ShoppingIsMyLifee: I see...  
**a_magnet_for_danger has signed on**  
ShoppingIsMyLifee: I see the girls finding out our secret...  
VolvoOwner101: which one first?!  
ShoppingIsMyLifee: Krystal...  
iloveyouxx: ...what secret?  
VolvoOwner101: umm...nothing. alice...now....my room.  
**VolvoOwner101 has signed off**  
ShoppingIsMyLifee: See ya later Krystal, Bella.  
iloveyouxx:a_magnet_for_danger: bye.  
**ShoppingIsMyLifee has signed off**  
iloveyouxx: Well, that was strange...  
a_magnet_for_danger: it really was.  
iloveyouxx: Oh yeah, Bella, did you know Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward go to our school?  
a_magnet_for_danger: they do?  
iloveyouxx: Yeah, Edward told me that..  
a_magnet_for_danger: OMG! IT'S TRUEE! OMG!  
**a_magnet_for_danger has signed off**  
iloveyouxx: Why do I always get stuck on here alone??  
**iloveyouxx has signed off**_  
__  
__**(Well, I hope you liked it!! It's not that good yet. But the good parts are coming!! I think the next one I'm going to do in Edwards POV. But, it'll go back to IMing, don't worry, anyway, Review!!)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**-Edward was in his room pacing when Alice walks in-**__  
_Edward: ALICE!! WHAT DID YOU SEE! TELL ME EVERYTHING!!  
Alice: _***sighs***_ Okay, well, I was just about to log on to IM, when I seen the vision. We were in school, and Krystal was walking down the hallway. You were standing by your locker and me by mine. The "nerds" _***uses hand quotes***_ let go of a TV cart. Well, Krystal had just shut her locker, and was about to walk to class, but she heard the TV cart, stopped, turned around and seen it coming at her, she was frozen shocked, so she couldn't move, but, "luckily" _***uses hand quotes again***_ you were there. You raced across the hallway, picked her up, and moved her out of the way of the TV cart. But she knew you were across the hallway, so she asks you how you got over to her so quick. And there, I think you would know the rest...  
Edward: ...... Alice, is this really going to happen?  
Alice: You made the decision to save her...  
Edward: Alice, what should I do?! Save her, or let her get hit by the cart?!  
Alice: I don't know Edward.  
Edward: Wait...but how does Bella find out?  
Alice: She was walking with her BEST FRIEND Krystal! Duh! Ever since Krystal, came to this school, Bella and her were best friends.  
**-Jasper walks in the room-**

Jasper: Whoa Edward...Are you alright? I mean, I just got a huge wave of panic come from you...  
Edward: ...No, I'm not alright....ughh! I need to think...alone.  
Alice: Okay, come on Jasper...  
Jasper: But...what's...  
Alice: Come on, and I'll explain.  
Jasper: Okay...See ya later Edward...and calm down _***calms Edward down with his magical ability*  
**_Edward: Bye, and thanks.  
Jasper: No problem. **-walks out of Edwards room with Alice, who is now explaining what she saw to Jasper-  
**Edward: _***thinking to self* Erm... What **__**am**__** I going to do?! I mean...I can't be her friend. I'll hurt her. Yet...when I first saw her...that...ughh! I'm madly in love with a human girl...who can't find out about my secret. But....once...IF that thing Alice saw comes true...what am I going to do?! Let it hit her?? Absolutely not! **_**How could I have thought that?! I mean, that's just cruel....*feels a soothing sensation come over him, then he looks up and see's Jasper standing in the doorway***__Hey Jazz, Thanks...Again. What's up?

–**sits down on his couch-**

Jasper: **-walks in the room-** Alice, told me what she saw.  
Edward: Jazz, I have NO CLUE what to do!! I don't want it to hurt her, but I don't want her to find out our secret!  
Jasper: Yo, dude, Edward. Calm down. You know what you have to do. You have to protect our secret, our family. So you have to do what would have happened if you weren't alive...and you're not supposed to be...  
Edward: So you're telling me, to let the cart hit Krystal, and then it will injure her?  
Jasper: _***sighs***_ Edward...calm down, don't get irritated now. You know it's the right thing to do.  
Edward: _***sighs and looks down***_ your right, but Jasper? _***looks up at him***_  
Jasper: Yeah?  
Edward: I can't let that happen to her...because....because...I think I'm in love with her!! _***puts his hands over his face and sits down on his leather couch***_  
Jasper: _***sighs***_ I sort of figured…and so did Alice…the moment you saw her...  
Edward: Yeah…Um..I gotta go**..****-gets up and walks out of his room, goes to the garage, gets in his volvo, starts it and drives away thinking.-**  
***In his mind: What are you doing Edward?! You CAN'T GO TO HER HOUSE!! GO BACK HOME RIGHT NOW!!***


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A.N. This is when they were at school, and some of chapter 3 got cut off, so its right under this.)**_

_Recap of pt. 3: _

_***Thinking: What the hell am I doing?! I shouldn't be going to her house!!* -stops outside of Krystal's house, gets out of the car, and quickly but invisibly climbs up her house, and into her window. Once he's inside he sits on a chair in the corner, and watches her sleep, just thinking- *Why am I here?! What if she wakes up?!* **_**-He stayed there untill morning, then went home to change into a fresh pair of clothes for school-**

Krystal: Ahh, another Monday morning…

Bella: Yeah _***sighs***_ It sucks...

Krystal: mhmm.

Bella: Hey Krystal?

Krystal: yeah? _***looks up from her cell phone***_

Bella: Edward Cullen is staring at you....

Krystal: _***looks over at Edward***_ Why do you think he's looking at me?

Bella: I don't know...But we better get to class...we don't have a lot of time...

Krystal: yeah, you're right. _***starts walking towards locker***_

Bella: So...what are you gonna do tonight?

Krystal: I don't know...probably just stay home...or go up to Seattle..._***opens up locker***_

Bella: Oh...

Krystal: Yeah, I'm not really sure..._***closes locker and turns around to start walking down the hall***_

Bella: Krystal, Edward staring at you again...

Krystal: _***looks and notices him staring, looks down to see if she's missing pants, or shoes, or something but she's not missing anything* **_**-thinks: What is he looking at? Oh well.- **

Bella: KRYSTAL LOOK OUT!!!!!

Krystal: Huh? _***looks up, is in shock and gasps***_

----Edwards POV----

Edward: **-thinking: Oh no, please no!- **_***sighs and runs towards Krystal, knocking her out of the way***_

Bella: _***shocked***_

Edward: _***set's Krystal down and walks away thinking: I hope no one saw that…***_

----Alice's POV---

Emmett: I can't

Alice: Believe he

Jasper: Did that.

Rosalie: _***furious***_

Emmett: Rose, calm down.

Rosalie: No Emmett, he should know better then to do this_...__***rosalie storms off to class***_

Emmett: Well, she's mad...

Jasper: She'll cool down in a little while...

Alice: I gotta go to class...and talk to Edward…

Jasper: Okay, we gotta go too, See ya at lunch…

Alice: Okay, Bye. _***dances to class***_

Emmett: Um...Okay...off to class! _***walks to class***_

Jasper: _***walks to class after Emmett***_


	5. Chapter 5

_---Krystal's POV.---  
_**-Krystal stands up-**_  
_Krystal: Did you see that?! or was it just me?! Did Edward Cullen literally fly over to me...and save me?!

Bella: **-is speechless and can't say anything so shakes head-**_  
_Krystal: _***gasps***_ Bella, we'll talk to IM, we HAVE to get to class computers, log onto IM, Okay?  
Bella: Yes.  
Krystal: okay, talk to you later. _***runs to class***__  
_Bella: yeah, later...___--Edwards POV---  
_**-Edwards in Computer class, he decides to log onto IM-**_  
VolvoOwner101 has signed on  
_VolvoOwner101: hello??  
_ShoppingIsMyLifee has signed on  
_ShoppingIsMyLifee: EDWARD!  
VolvoOwner101: Alice...What should I do?! I...I...ughh!  
ShoppingIsMyLifee: Just calm down...I can see a vision, and yes, she finds out along with Bella, but they don't tell a SINGLE SOUL.  
VolvoOwner101: …

ShoppingIsMyLifee: But...don't tell them, unless they become very suspicious. I'm serious.  
VolvoOwner101: got it...Alice?  
ShoppingIsMyLifee: Yes?  
VolvoOwner101: Why am I in love with a human? And what class are you in?  
ShoppingIsMyLifee: I'm not sure why, Edward. I'm in the Library. Free period.  
VolvoOwner101: Oh...  
ShoppingIsMyLifee: ....dkjfsljgflsdjfls  
VolvoOwner101: ALICE! ALICE!! WHAT ARE YOU SEEING?!  
ShoppingIsMyLifee: ....EDWARD! EDWARD! SHE BECOMES ONE OF US!! KRYSTAL BECOMES ONE OF US!! SHE AND I WILL BE BEST FRIENDS!!!

VolvoOwner101: NO, she won't become one of us, because I'm going to stay away from her...  
ShoppingIsMyLifee: _***sighs***_ But Edward...She LIKES shopping!!!  
VolvoOwner101: oh well, you'll get over it.  
ShoppingIsMyLife: Whatever. I gotta go, talk to you later. Bye!  
VolvoOwner101: Bye Alice.  
_ShoppingIsMyLifee101 has signed off_  
_iloveyouxx has signed on  
__***thinks: Krystal...maybe she doesn't know I'm on...* **__**(A.N. That's Edward thinking.)**_

_a_magnet_for_danger has signed on  
_a_magnet_for_danger: Krystal?  
iloveyouxx: I'm here...  
a_magnet_for_danger: So um...about Edward...  
iloveyouxx: *sighs* Yeah?  
a_magnet_for_danger: Do you like him?!  
iloveyouxx: I don't' know...  
_***Where are they?!***_**  
**a_magnet_for_danger: what do you mean you don't know?  
iloveyouxx: I just don't know.  
a_magnet_for_danger: Fine, but how do you think he got over to you so fast...?  
iloveyouxx: I don't know...  
_GiantTeddyBearIsWhatTheyCallMe has signed on  
_iloveyouxx: Emmett?  
GiantTeddyBearIsWhatTheyCallMe: KRYSTAL!!!!!!!!  
iloveyouxx: uh, yeah...hi. what's up?  
GiantTeddyBearIsWhatTheyCallMe: nothing much...  
VolvoOwner101: Oh, Hey guys.  
iloveyouxx: Edward? When did you get here?  
VolvoOwner101: A few seconds ago.  
iloveyouxx: Oh, well it didn't say you signed in...  
VolvoOwner101: Oh yeah, well..._***thinks: DAMN!***_**  
**iloveyouxx: *sighs* Okay, I have to go...talk to you guys later? Class is over...bleh.  
VolvoOwner101: Um, sure...Bye.  
GiantTeddyBearIsWhatTheyCallMe: Bye, Sugaaa!  
iloveyouxx: Um...Bye Emmett... (:  
a_magnet_for_danger: Bye Krystal, Bye Edward, Emmett.  
GiantTeddyBearIsWhatTheyCallMe: SEE YAAAAAAA!  
VolvoOwner101: Bye.  
_iloveyouxx has signed off  
a_magnet_for_danger has signed off  
_GiantTeddyBearIsWhatTheyCallMe: BYE EDWARDDDDDD!  
_GiantTeddyBearIsWhatTheyCallMe has signed off  
_VolvoOwner101: bye.  
_VolvoOwner101 has signed off_


	6. Chapter 6

Krystal: _***walks into the lunchroom with Bella***_ Bella, I'm failing math! I have NO CLUE WHAT TO DO! I'm freaking out here! I've never failed anything in my life!! This is just so hard!!

Bella: Krystal, calm down! I can tutor you if you want, just come to my house after school, and I can tutor you.

Krystal: Are you sure? Really? Thanks so much Bell!

Bella: No problem. Anyway, what are best friends for?

Krystal: _***laughs***_ they save your life. _***smiles***_ Thanks again!

Bella: ha-ha no problem. _***in the front of the line, in the café.***_

Krystal: _***thinking about random things***_

Bella: Edward Cullen is staring at you.

Krystal: huh?

Bella: ...

Krystal: _***looks over at Edward***_ I wonder why this time…

Bella: I don't know. You should go and ask him _***smirks***_

Krystal: Ha-ha, I'd rather not…plus, I'd get very nervous if I was around him…

Bella: _***has a confused look* **_Why would you be nervous…?

Krystal: For one, he's a guy, for two, he's a REALLY hot guy, and for three, he's Edward Cullen…_***says all this in a whisper***_

Bella: _***smirking* **_You like him.

Krystal: Do not!

Bella: Do, too. Admit it.

Krystal: I will NOT admit it, because it's NOT true.

Bella: Yeah, sure it's not. Anyway, why would you be nervous around him? You're around guys, all the time. Because you're pretty.

Krystal: Yeah, right.

Bella: Krystal, I'm serious…haven't you noticed almost every guy eyeing you up since you got here?

Krystal: No, not really…_***grabs food, and pays for it.***_

Bella: _***buys food also* **_Anyway… What are you doing after school today?

Krystal: I don't think I'm doing anything really…

Bella: Oh…

Krystal: Mhm…

_---Edward's POV---_

Alice: Edward…will you just go and talk to her already?

Edward: _***turns and looks at Alice* **_No.

Alice: _***sighs* **_Fine, but you'll have to deal with her, when she comes over here in about….5 minutes.

Edward: What?!

Alice: She's going to ask you a question. _***Grins***_

Edward: _***Sighs***_

_--Krystal's POV—_

Krystal: Bella, do you think I should go ask Edward how he got over to me so quick?

Bella: Yeah, probably. I mean if you ever want to know, that is.

Krystal: Of Course I want to know! I'm going now.

Bella: Okay!!

Krystal: _***stands up and walks over to him***_Um… Hi Edward. Can I speak to you…alone?

Edward: _***jaw clenches and gets up, and walks out of the cafeteria, into the hall***_

Krystal: _***follows him***_

Edward: _***stops* **_What do you want?

Krystal: How did you get over to me so quick?


	7. Chapter 7

Recap:

Krystal: _***stands up and walks over to him***_Um… Hi Edward. Can I speak to you…alone?

Edward: _***jaw clenches and gets up, and walks out of the cafeteria, into the hall***_

Krystal: _***follows him***_

Edward: _***stops* **_What do you want?

Krystal: How did you get over to me so quick?

Edward: _***ignores her***_

Krystal: Aren't you going to answer me?

Edward: No.

Krystal: Fine, whatever. _***starts to walk away***_

Edward: Wait. Krystal.

Krystal: _***turns around* **_What?

Edward: Look, I'm really, I'm being rude. It's just…better…and if you'd known the real reason why. You'd think so too.

Krystal: I don't understand what you mean.

Edward: I'm saying, we really SHOULDN'T be friends.

Krystal:** -thinks: I knew it…-** Fine…then we won't be friends. _***walks back in to the cafeteria, and sits down next to Bella***_

Bella: So…?

Krystal: He said, we shouldn't be friends…

Bella: Why…?

Krystal: One reason. He's gorgeous. I'm not. He's Edward. I'm Krystal. He's….never mind. _***sighs***_

Bella: Don't let him get to you…It's just one guy.

Krystal: Yeah…I guess your right. Anyway, I'm not hungry; I think I'm just going to get to class early.

Bella: Okay, see you after school.

Krystal: Okay…_***stands up with bag and food and throws food away, then walks out of the café.***_

_--Edward's POV—_

Edward: _***heard everything Krystal said***_

Emmett: Yo, dude. You did the right thing. Get over her, she's not one of us anyway.

Edward: Yeah, you're right Emmett. It's just…I can't get over her. I've tried…

Alice: I still see her becoming one of us…So that path is still open.

Edward: _***basically growls, so only his family could hear***_ She's NOT becoming one of us!

Alice: Whatever.

_--Krystal's POV—_

Krystal: **-thinks: I can't figure out why he wouldn't want to be my friend…except...For maybe the obvious, reasons. **_***sighs* **_**I guess, I'm going to have to do, what Bella said to do…just get over him. Get over him. Get over him. Yeah, right…like that will ever happen. **_***sits down in her chair in Spanish class and waits for class to start* **_**But what could really be his problem with me? I mean…what did I do, for me to not be his friend?-**


	8. Chapter 8

_--Edward's POV—_

Edward: **-I walked into class early, and saw her, sitting there, with her head in her hands at my, our, table. I walked slowly over to the table, with noise, moved my chair. From the corner of my eye, I saw her head go up, and she looked over at me. I could swore, I saw a drop of moisture coming out of her eye. As I sat down, she moved her chair farther away from mine, and looked away from me. Then she got up, with her bag, walked over to the teacher, and asked him if she could change seats. Mrs. Henningan said yes, she could switch with Zach Ostrander. Krystal walked over to where Zach USED to sit, but now, thanks to her, the guy that has a HUGE crush, on the girl I'm in love with, is sitting RIGHT next to me. I'll have to remember to thank Krystal for this later on…Just then kids started pouring into the classroom. Along with Zach. As soon as he seen Krystal in his seat, he smiled hugely. I looked back at Krystal to see her reaction, but she was looking at me. Just then, I "heard" Zach thinking: **_**Maybe, I should ask her out now…**_** I looked at Zach, then back at Krystal, who was now talking to him. I tuned in closer to see if he would ask her…but he never did. I looked at Krystal again, and she was telling Zach, sorry that she switched seats, but he was now sitting next to "Cullen" that's what she used…I went from Edward…to Cullen. That's just great…**_***sighs***_

_--Krystal's POV—_

**Edward didn't want to be my friend, so I switched seats with Zach Ostrander…I hope he didn't mind. But, it hurts when a guy you're madly in love with, doesn't even want to be your friend. I was looking at Edward, when everybody started coming into the room. I didn't realize Zach was in front of me with a huge grin on his face, until Edward looked at me. That's when I first realized it. **

Zach: Hey Krystal! So…are we partners now?

Krystal: Hi Zach. Sorry, but no, we aren't partners. I switched seats, your now sitting next to Cullen. I hope your okay with that.

Zach: Yeah, I'm fine with that.

Krystal: Okay, cool _***smiles***_

Zach: Yeah, so I'll see you later.

Krystal: Okay.

Zach: _***walks over to his new seat, next to Edward***_

_***Olivia, Zach's old partner walks in and sits in her seat***_

Olivia: Hey Krystal. Why are you in Zach's seat, and he in yours?

Krystal: Oh, well. I asked Mrs. Henningan if we could switch seats, for personal reasons, and she said we could. So, we switched.

Olivia: Oh, well that's cool. _***smiles* **_

Krystal: _***smiles, while looking at Edward then looks back at Olivia* **_Yeah, real cool.

**Just then the bell rang, and class began. I tried to not look at Edward, while finishing my project with Olivia. We talked about random things, and who we liked, I looked over at Edward a few times, and sometimes, I even caught him staring back, when he stared back, I looked away swiftly.**


	9. Chapter 9

Recap: 

Bella: **Just** **then the bell rang, and class began. I tried to not look at Edward, while finishing my project with Olivia. We talked about random things, and who we liked, I looked over at Edward a few times, and sometimes, I even caught him staring back, when he stared back, I looked away swiftly.**

**The bell rang, and Olivia left while I put away all of my stuff, then I grabbed my books, and walked out of the door. I walked to the parking lot, where my beat up Chevy was parked. I stopped at my car, looked in my bag for my key, found it, and opened up my car door. I sat inside and got cold, so I turned on the heater. As I finished turning on the heater, I took my hair down, out of my messy pony tail, and let my golden blonde hair, flow around me. Once I did that, I looked out my front mirror, and saw Edward staring at me…just then my cell phone rang, and it was Bella…thankfully. I answered the phone, and she asked me where I was. **

Bella: Where are you?

Krystal: Sitting in my car…where are you?

Bella: In my truck…

Krystal: Ahh…

Bella: Yeah, so…

Krystal: Bella, can I call you back…I got to go.

Bella: Sure. By the way, you going to the dance Friday?

Krystal: I'm not sure. Maybe.

Bella: Okay, well I'll talk to you later. Bye!

Krystal: Bye Bella.

**As I hung up the phone…I put on my seatbelt, and decided I should just go home…so that's what I did. I threw the car in reverse, and backed up, then after I got after the school lot. I went straight home. My dad probably wasn't home yet. Which was good. I could cry for a little while, without him wondering what's wrong…I pulled into my driveway, got out of the car…and noticed a silver Volvo, speeding down the street. Funny. It almost looked like the Cullen car. But I thought, "No, it can't be…he left before I did…" Anyway, I let that thought pass, thinking it was someone else. I walked up my walkway to my door, unlocked the door, and walked inside. Once inside, I did my homework, made dinner, and put it in the microwave for my father. By this time it was at least 10:00 at night. So, I decided, it was an acceptable time for sleeping. I trudged up the stairs to my bed, and once in my room, I undressed and put on pajamas. I lie down in my bed, and listen to the howling of the wind. Some point during that period of time, I drifted off to sleep. The next morning came quick. It was a Friday. So I was happy about that. I got up, got dressed, and walked downstairs, to find my dad already gone. I was running late, as usual, so all I did was grab my backpack, and ran out of the house. I got in my car, started it, and went to school. **

_--Edwards POV—_

**I was waiting next to my car, with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, when Krystal pulled into the parking lot. I watched her get out of her Chevy, and walk towards the school, probably looking for Bella. I was right. A few minutes later, Bella came running towards her, with magnificent news. For her anyway. I decided it was probably best if I walked to class. As I got to class, I sat down and waited for class to start. **


	10. Chapter 10

**But I just couldn't stop thinking about Krystal, and what she thought about me. It was very frustrating. I decided, it would be better, if I just forgot all about her. But how can I forget about the girl, I'm in love with? The bell rang, and everyone took their seats and class began. We were learning about simple algebra problems…easy, I thought. The morning classes went by quickly and before I knew it, it was lunchtime. I walked to the cafeteria, with Alice and Jasper, as usual. We made it there after everyone else had arrived. I noticed Krystal sitting next to Bella, Mike, and the rest of their group. I also noticed Zach sitting next to her. Zach was talking to her, and she was listening. I walked past them, and took my seat at my table, with my brothers, and sisters. I couldn't believe the jealousy that overcame me. I decided to sit alone today, and when Krystal got up, to get her food, she noticed me, and so did Bella. I motioned her over, and she said something to Bella, that I didn't hear, and walked over to me. **

Krystal: What?

Edward: Want to sit with me?

Krystal: ***sat down on a chair, next to me.* **I thought you didn't want to be friends?

Edward: I said, it would be best if we WEREN'T friends, not that I didn't want to be.

Krystal: hm…

Edward: So…why did you change seats in Spanish?

Krystal: Because, you said you didn't want to be friends. So I decided to change seats.

Edward: Oh…

Krystal: Yeah.

Edward: So…Do you like Zach?

Krystal: Yeah, he's cool.

Edward: Do you have a boyfriend…?

Krystal: I used to...before I came here…

Edward: Ahh, and he broke up with you?

Krystal: ….Yes.

Edward: I'm so very sorry.

Krystal: Um…it's okay.

***Olivia walked in***

Olivia: Hey Edward!

Edward: Oh, erm…Hi Olivia.

Krystal: ….I'll um…leave you two alone.

Edward: No…it's o-***Krystal stands up and walks away***

**Great, thanks Olivia…you made her go away…nice move…*sighs* she probably thinks I'm dating Olivia…**

Olivia: ***sits down next to me* **Soo….Edward…do you like that new girl…Krystal?

_--Krystal's POV—_

**I knew he was dating her…I should have just stayed away from him….*sighs* I'll go sit next to Bella…*see's Bella and sits down in a chair next to her***

Krystal: Hey Bella.

Bella: Hey Krystal! I see you've been hanging out with Edward…

Krystal: Yeah…I was…but apparently he's dating Olivia…

Bella: He is? I haven't heard of that…

**I looked over my shoulder at Edward, and seen him get up, and walk away from Olivia…so maybe...they weren't dating…but I could have swore his eyes were a different color and I hadn't noticed before…but he was very pale…and he's very fast…I've heard of all this before…from that book…Twilight…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just then it hit me…and I knew what Edward was…and I didn't even have to look it up…he was a vampire…and if Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were here…would that make Bella…Bella from the book? Probably not…but if they existed…does Jacob…there was only one way to find out…**

**School ended shortly after I thought about it…My seat was still switched with Zach…but I could get it changed back if I wanted to…anyway, I knew my dad was going to be home. So I parked my 86' Chevy, and walked inside.**

Krystal: Dad?

Josh: **(A.N. That's Krystal's dad.)**Yeah?

Krystal: Oh hey. **I hung up my jacket and walked into the kitchen, where my dad was perched on a chair reading his motorcycle magazines. **

Josh: Hey.

Krystal: Hey, Dad?

Josh: ***put down the magazine and looked up at me* **Yeah?

Krystal: Do you know any body who has a son named Jacob?

Josh: Yes…Dean's son…Jacob Little.

Krystal: Does he live around here…and do I know him?

Josh: Yes, he lives around here…and yeah, you know him…at least…you did when you lived here…

Krystal: Where does he live?

Josh: In La Push.

Krystal: Oh, okay. Well, I'm going to go and start my homework…I'll talk to you later…

Josh: Kay'.

**I grabbed my keys, purse, and backpack, and trudged my way up the stairs and into my old bedroom…which had my own bathroom. I threw my bag on the floor, put my keys on my side table, and flipped on my laptop. Once it was on I went straight, directly to google search engine. There I typed in **_**"vampire" **_**and a bunch of websites came up…and one interesting one came up…"Vampires A-Z". It was from that website that I learned much more then I planned.**

_--Edwards POV—_

**I was sitting in my room, on my couch listening to my music, when Alice walked in. **

Alice: EDWARD! EDWARD!

Edward: Yes, Alice?

Alice: Krystal knows…

Edward: What do you mean "she knows"?

Alice: She knows! I seen it, she knows!!

Edward: Are you positive?

Alice: Yes, Edward…I'm positive she knows.

Edward: ***sighs* **Well…since I can't seem to stay away from her…

Alice: Yay!

Edward: Anyway, it's midnight…I'm leaving.

Alice: To go to Krystal's.

Edward: ….

Alice: Can't I come?!

Edward: No.

Alice: Please?!

Edward: No.

Alice: ***sighs* **your no fun.

Edward: You'll get over it. **I stood up and jumped out of my window and ran to Krystal's house where I climbed the side of it and jumped in her window. There I stayed until dawn.**


End file.
